Raised with the Hardy's
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When Lily and James died, Dumbledore was shocked to find Harry had gone missing. But instead, he was raised with Matt and Jody (fem!Jeff) Hardy in the WWF/E. When he attends Hogwarts, Dumbledore is unprepared for the chaotic boy Harry has been raised. He knows how to wrestle and isn't afraid to take risks. Jody/Undertaker pairing, Matt/Amelia Bones pairing. R&R


During the first wizarding war, James Potter had been in touch with his two cousins in America just in case something happened to him and Lily, so that their son Harry would have family to go to if Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldermort. Matthew 'Matt' Moore and Jordan 'Jody' Natalie Hardy promised to take Harry in when/if James and Lily died before he was two years old. Unfortunately, that did happen to them. Peter betrayed their location to Voldermort and he killed them on October 31st.

Matt felt James' death through the magic that the siblings shared with their cousin and apperated over to England, warning Jody to keep out of trouble or he'd confiscate her car keys again, to Godric's Hollow and the Potter Cottage. Unfortunately for Matt, he got there too late and his cousin was dead along with his wife. Only Lily and James' baby son was alive, Matt picked him up and used wandless magic to pack Harry's things into a bag and disapperated back to Cameron, North Carolina. Jody fell over herself as she saw her baby cousin, the hyper sixteen year old had to kick herself into gear, Matt warned her. Harry would look up to him and Jody as an example and he didn't want Harry being drunken underage like Jody or on drugs like himself at times.

In 1998, the Hardy Siblingz debuted on the WWF and took on the Brothers of Destruction during The Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness storyline. By this time, Matt was twenty-one and Jody had just turned eighteen. She had been training since she was sixteen with Matt and Dory Funk Jr, but Matt and Jody also had Harry to contend with, he was only three and Jody didn't want the Ministry to use their baby cousin to hurt them or make them forfeit a match. Linda and Stephanie McMahon would keep an eye on Harry while Matt and Jody were in their respective matches. When he was introduced to the WWF locker room, the Divas fell in love with the small boy instantly; Jody smiled at Harry's bewilderment at being fussed over by them. Harry sent a dirty glare at Jody and she just cracked up with her own laughter.

* * *

When the Brothers of Destruction challenged Matt and Jody to a match of their choice, Jody smirked at Matt who grinned back at his younger sister. They knew what match they wanted and it wouldn't please The Undertaker or Kane. The Hardy's wanted a Ladders match against them, as Matt predicted the two brothers weren't pleased. Vince McMahon was a little worried with Jody being the only girl in the match and the youngest wrestler as well; she was only goddamn _eighteen_ years old! The Brothers went out to the ring first as they had the championship belts, then came the crazed theme of the Hardy Siblingz. "Introducing their opponents, from Cameron, North Carolina, Matt and Jody, the HARDY SIBLINGZ!" Matt and Jody did their usual routine down the ramp and on the turnbuckles of the ring before standing in front of Kane and The Undertaker. Jody's left hand quivered a little and Kane noticed.

He and Taker knew Jody was a little intimidated and afraid of them, mostly because Jody had told Kane a secret that she made him swear to keep between them and Matt. Their baby cousin who was with Linda and Stephanie McMahon at the moment and watching their match, Matt went first against The Undertaker and held his own well until Taker noticed he was trying to tag Jody in, Jody was bouncing on the apron and reaching her right hand out to her brother "Matty, come on!" Jody was calling; Matt crawled over and managed to slap his sister's hand. Jody leaped over the top rope and slammed both her feet into his knees, Taker growled in pain and a little in anger at the eighteen year old. Jody was smirking and being a little cocky as she and Taker exchanged blows, Taker tagged in Kane and Jody looked a little worried now to Taker's amusement " _ **not so cocky now, are you Hardy?**_ " He whispered in her mind.

Jody sent him a glare, focusing more on her fight with Kane on the ladder "please tell me she isn't…" Jim Ross said to Jerry 'The King' Lawler "she is, JR. If I know Jody Hardy like I do, she's gonna try and pull her _Swanton Bomb_ off" Jody kicked Kane in the face repeatedly and he fell from the ladder, Jody climbed to the top, raised both her index and middle fingers with her thumbs in her signature salute and swan dived/somersaulted onto Kane and landed on him with the lower part of her back.

"The _Swanton Bomb_ , Ladies and Gentlemen. A risky move from Jody Hardy while her brother is engaged with The Undertaker outside the ring" JR said as Jody covered Kane for the pin "…one…two…three! They've done it! The Hardy's are the _new_ WWF tag team champions!" King yelled as Jody leaned on the ladder to help her back to her shaking feet, she stumbled and fell backwards. But someone caught her before she fell and hit her head on the ladder, Jody looked up into the intense green eyes of The Undertaker as he lifted her back to her feet "Jo, you alright?" Matt dragged himself back into the ring as Jody held onto Taker's arm for some support.

* * *

Taker didn't mind at all, for some reason he was attracted to the teenage Hardy and he felt as if she were the light at the end of the dark tunnel Paul Bearer had both him and Kane in. Maybe _Jody Hardy_ was the one his mother once told him about when he told her about the first girl who'd broken his heart, that had been the week before the fire which killed her and his father, mistakenly he'd thought it had also taken his brother as well. But Glenn/Kane had been in an asylum for many years because of Paul Bearer. Jody and Matt were handed the championship belts and Jody promptly passed out live on RAW is WAR. Matt rolled his eyes as he made to get his sister " _ **I've got her**_ " Taker told him mentally; Matt nodded and knew Undertaker wouldn't hurt Jody.

Jody woke backstage and was lying on a sofa in a dark locker room "Matty?" She called, she was a little scared about being away from her older brother "he's sleeping, Ms Hardy" a deep voice said, Jody looked up again into the green eyes of The Undertaker "what'd you want, Taker?" She demanded, shying away from him in fear. He simply placed a hand on her shoulder gently and used the other to make her look at him "I'm not going to hurt you or Matt. Not even your baby cousin, Harry I believe his name is" Jody looked in his eyes, face and listened in his voice for any kind of deception, but she couldn't find any. He was genuine "why? Why me and Matt?" She asked quietly, noticing Matt asleep on the other couch with his tag team belt on his stomach "you promptly passed out in the ring from exhaustion after you won and Matt didn't want to leave you alone with my Ministry" Taker explained to her kindly.

Suddenly in ran the little tornado that Matt and Jody called their cousin "Jo-Jo!" Harry James Nero Moore Hardy-Potter jumped onto Jody "oof! Hey, I'm still a little banged up, kiddo" she smiled at the green eyes of her late cousin-in-law "sorry, where Matt-Matt?" Jody pointed over at the other couch "wake him up" she whispered in his eat "wit the super'lue?" Harry grinned, Jody nodded and Harry dug in one of her cargo-pants pockets to find the small tube of superglue she had in there to prank Matt.

"JORDAN NATALIE HARDY! HARRY JAMES NERO MOORE HARDY!" Came an irritated yell, Taker looked at Jody "that's your full name?" He asked "Jordan? Yeah, I don't mind being called it at times" she said, Taker smiled at her. He just liked calling her Jody "what, Matt?" She grinned as Matt's hand was stuck to his face "did you put superglue on my hand again?" Jody shook her head "I'm innocent in this matter" she smirked, Matt glared "you got Harry to, didn't you?" Jody grinned and nodded "yep, the kid got ya'll good!" Jody began cackling with her usual laughter.

* * *

On July 31st 1999, Harry turned four and Jody was instrumental in the destruction of the Ministry of Darkness as Paul Bearer accused her of after she was in a match with Bradshaw. After the show finished and the cameras stopped rolling, Jody ran off to find Taker so she could say goodbye to him before he left the WWF temporarily to get his head together after what Paul Bearer had caused him to do during the WWF. Their final set of shows were in the siblings' hometown and state of Cameron, North Carolina.

"Come on out, Jody. No need to hide" a soft voice said, Jody knew that deep soft voice, it belonged to the man she'd lost her heart to. She slowly walked to where Taker was by his Harley "don't go…" She whispered, Taker looked down at the younger woman. The one girl he unintentionally let past the walls he'd placed around his heart, which was the younger sister of Matt Hardy and half of Team Xtreme.

Matt was watching the two in the corner, he'd already known what Taker was going to do as he'd asked Matt if he would be able to go out with his baby sister. Matt knew Taker would look after Jody, he had a bad boy persona around him now and Jody couldn't help but be attracted to those types. The only problem was her last boyfriend. He hadn't told Jody, but Jason Matthews was out of prison and looking for Jody, the creature Taker was born as was born out of darkness while Jody was born a light witch. Taker had to mark her as his own; no one else could touch Jody afterwards.

"Why? Why don't you want me to leave, Jordan Hardy? You hate me" he teased her, Jody shook her head "I never meant what I said. I was so afraid of you at the time and I didn't want Matty knowing I'd fallen in love with another bad boy" she admitted, Taker chuckled as he pulled Jody closer to his own body "I'm a bad boy, huh? Why don't I show you back at the hotel just how _bad_ I can be…" He said, teasing Jody " _please say yes, Jody. Please say yes_ " Matt mentally begged "alright, you got a deal."

Jody walked to get her things and saw Matt "you saw and heard that, didn't you?" She said, Matt nodded "he did as my permission to ask you first, though" Jody rolled her eyes "a bad boy _and_ a gentleman? Man, how did I score a decent man?" Matt laughed, "at least he won't carve a crescent moon in your arm for the world to see" Jody shuddered "don't remind me of _him_ " she begged Matt. Matt held his hands up in mock surrender. Jody went to get hr back and walked back out into the parking lot to find Taker on his bike waiting for her. Why was she so attractive to the man? Why her? She wasn't a beauty like the other Divas, she was a girl who dressed like a punk and had skunk-like hair dyed so many colours? Why did she like him in return also?

Taker drove him and Jody back to the hotel the WWF superstars were staying in and took her up to his room "d'you know how long I've waited, Jordan? How long I've wanted you underneath me, writhing in pleasure? Screaming in ecstasy? Calling my name?" Jody gave an involuntary shiver and moaned as he began kissing her neck like a lover did "you do things to me that I was sure wouldn't happen" with that, she was spun around and her mouth connected with Taker's. She'd heard that Mark Calaway was a good lover, but he'd always been waiting for that one special girl to walk into his life. Walk into his life and stay there, Jody moaned into the kiss as it deepened and she began stroking his very muscular arms as she worked her way up to sling them around his neck. Taker lifted Jody off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist "horny, ain't ya?" He smirked, pulling away from Jody "maybe…" Jody grinned breathlessly as he carried her to the bed and lay back down on top of her. Jody's ring gear came off along with Taker's normal clothes, after that Jody couldn't remember a thing except her probably screaming Mark's name as he came in her.

That branded Jody as his, no one would be able to touch the woman who now belonged to the Lord of Darkness, Paul Bearer would try and use Jody in 2010 when he returned to the WWF after it was renamed the World Wrestling Entertainment, that incurred the wrath of both The Undertaker _and_ Kane. It also put into place a storyline that actually was true about two brothers loving the same woman.

As they lay together on the bed, Jody was draped across his broad chest when Mark noticed the crescent moon scar on Jody's right arm "Jody, what's that?" He asked, she stiffened "it's nothing..." She began, Mark just glared " _ **don't lie to me, Jordan Natalie Hardy**_ " Jody sighed and sat up with some of the blankets covering her bare chest "it's a small... _souvenir_...if it can be called that, from my ex-boyfriend" she said, tears falling down her face from her beautiful hazel eyes "what?" Jody choked a little "he's in jail, Mark. For General Bodily Harm, one afternoon I was a little late back after being around Matt's. I was just hanging with my brother and his then girlfriend watching a few movies, when I get back Jason's yelling " **where the hell've you been, bitch?** " I tried to say I was with Matt and Lorraine, but he wouldn't listen. He accused me of cheating on him and began beating me. That's where my crescent moon comes from, when he didn't lose his temper, he called me his little moonlight. He said I was his and he'd show the world I b-belonged to hi-him" she sobbed, Mark was disgusted at the treatment Jody had in the past from her ex and just held her closer to himself.

"Is that why Matt doesn't like you dating anyone with a bad reputation?" He asked, Jody nodded "he's scared something like that would happen to me again" Jody buried her face in Mark's chest and cried and cried, Mark wouldn't _ever_ hurt a woman the way Jody's ex had. That just wasn't him. But he was afraid of Jody discovering what he was. How was he meant to tell the woman he loved that he was the Grim Reaper himself? God had planned Jody's life, he'd made her be born as a human angel, what he hadn't expected was for her to be born into a pureblood magical family as the younger sibling. Matt and his parents knew what Jody was, the only way to keep her safe was for her to find the man she was meant to be with. But it was strange for Mark, Jody was young enough to be his daughter, yet she loved a man old enough to be her father.

When Jody left for her and her brother's hotel room, Kane came in and saw his brother growling and cursing under his breath "I take it Jody did something wrong?" He said, Mark shook his head "nothing like that, Glenn. It's about her bastard of an ex. Did you see the scar on her right arm during our match?" Glenn Jacobs nodded "I understand" he said, wanting to burn Jody's ex when the two both experienced a headache that was from a furious Jody " _ **what the hell d'you mean**_ he ** _'s out, dumbass?!_** " Mark winced as Matt had a complete rant and yelling at by his baby sister "I don't think I want to be Matt at the moment" Glenn winced, Mark gave him a 'ya think?' look as Jody began a tirade of curses and cusses at her brother "I'll go check on her" Mark said "good luck" Glenn smirked, knowing Jody wasn't in an extremely good mood from her yelling.

"Jody, calm down!" "HOW THE GODDAMNED HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN, MATTHEW MOORE HARDY?" Jody was still yelling at her brother as Mark saw Lita, Triple H, Stephanie and Shane wincing at Jody's rant "how long...?" He asked "about ten, maybe fifteen, minutes" Shane winced as Harry came running down with Chyna behind him "why's Jody shouting at Matt?" He asked "Jody's bad ex boyfriend got out and Matt didn't tell her, kiddo" Triple H said, gently lifting the little boy up as an angry Jody stormed out of the room followed by Matt, who had a red mark across his cheek "full force?" Mark arched an eyebrow at him "well, I deserved it" Matt sighed at his sister's retreating back. Jody needed to clear her head and decided to take her car and drive it around Cameron for a little, when Jody was angry with Matt, a drive in her car calmed her down.

Unfortunately, her ex-boyfriend had spotted her car and decided to run her off the road so he could kidnap her. Jody was driving along the street behind the one she lived on and looked at the car coming behind her in the rear-view mirror "why does that car look familiar?" She asked herself as it sped up and rammed her car by the drivers side off the road and crashed into a ditch. Jody groaned and climbed out of her now wrecked car "damn it! That's brand new!" She cursed, digging in her cargo pants for her cellphone "911 emergency" the response came "hi, can I have the Cameron PD please?" Jody asked "can I take your name, Ms?" the reply was "Jordan Hardy" Jody gave her location and what had happened to her car "an officer is on his way, Ms Hardy. Honestly Jody. We can't keep you out of trouble, can we?" Jody laughed "sorry Lorraine. Wasn't my fault though" she said as she hung up and dialled Matt's number "you calmer?" Matt said, picking up on the first ring "yeah, but I kinda need a hand, Matty" she said to him.

"What happened?" Jody gave a rundown of her accident as her ex came walking back down the road to knock her out "okay, Mark's near to where you are. After that little _activity_ you two had earlier, he knows where you are " Matt said "yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, bro" she rolled her eyes as James saw a guy pull up on a motorcycle "you alright, Jo?" He asked, looking _his_ girl over "a little battered and bruised, Mark. But I'm okay" she reassured him as the coppers came and James had to scram or be caught "Jody, Jody, Jody. One night back in Cameron and you're _already_ in trouble?" Jake Richards laughed "laugh it up, Jake. Wasn't my fault, but I have a feeling I do know who's it was" Jake raised an eyebrow as she explained about her fight with Matt and the familiarity of the car that ran her off the road "right, I'll get an APB out on him. You need a lift?" He offered "no, but thanks Jake. I got a ride off my man" she said, looking up and smiling at Mark "alright" Jake nodded and looked at Mark "look after my girl, she's like a baby sis to me" Mark chuckled "wouldn't ever hurt her" he assured, Jake nodded as Jody gave him a hug as he got back in his car and drove off. Jody climbed on the back of Mark's bike and held onto his waist as he drove them back to their hotel. The next morning, the news showed the accident and the arrest of Jody's ex for attempted murder.

* * *

Life for Matt and Jody was fine while they raised Harry and Jody wasn't happy alongside Matt when he had to attend Hogwarts in England, but it was while Harry was at Hogwarts that Jody was accused of being drunk getting on a flight and had to make her own way home to Cameron. Jody hadn't been drunk, she'd been a bit dizzy as she wasn't feeling well and had to deal with the police after they'd been called. But the police had found her 'intoxicated' state to be false as the crewmember had been a childhood bully of Jody's and was jealous of the life she now lived. Only a couple of years later, Jody was arrested for trafficking controlled prescription drugs and was fined $100, 000, sentenced to 30 days probation and was jailed for ten days. She was in jail from October 3rd to October 13th. Matt was _dreading_ on _how_ to tell Harry this in a letter.

"Mail's here" Hermione said as the owls came in and one landed in front of Harry with Matt's handwriting "what's she done?" Harry thought as he opened the note:

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **This is gonna come as a bit of a shock to you since at Hogwarts they don't have fuckin' electricity as it 'can't be used around magic' and 'magic and technology don't mix' bullshit if you ask me. But back to what I was saying, it's about Jody.**_

 _ **Don't freak out too much when you get this letter, but she's been arrested and is in jail.**_ Harry paused reading there aloud "what the absolute _hell_? How the fuck did Jody manage to get, not only arrested, but jailed as well?" He cursed to himself and his friends "I'd continue reading if I were you, Harry. Matt explains" Draco Malfoy said. _**Turns out one of Jody's friends not only drugged her to agree with an idiotic venture, but he also got her trafficking controlled prescription drugs in addition. That didn't go down well with Vince, let me tell you, but he and I stepped in for Jody and convinced the judge Jody wouldn't do anything like that in her own will.**_

 _ **But don't get too mad with Jody, it wasn't her fault. She's only in jail for ten days and is on 30 days probation. She'll be out and back at work when you get home.**_

 _ **See you in the holidays, kiddo. Jody sends her love from Cameron Correctional Facility as well.**_

 _ **Matt Hardy (Jody Hardy, written in Matt's hand in my absence)**_

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked "one of Jody's so-called friends from home drugged her and got her into a whole load of trouble with the law and her boss. But Vince and Matt's helped her out and she's been cleared of the charges as it was against her will. But she still said to the judge she'd pay the fine, serve her probation and also serve the time in jail" Harry sighed, the Ravenclaw student just didn't know what to do with his chaotic older cousin. Jody had a problem with alcohol at times, but she'd been better at it when he came into their lives, the only drugs she really took were paracetamol and painkillers because her work and she was prone to headache.

* * *

Jody was released from Jail and was back in the WWE in time for a match with CM Punk, but Punk cheated in a way which cost Jody her job in the WWE. Vince, Triple H, Shane, Linda and Stephanie were distraught to see Jody being forced to leave the WWE as soon as she had returned, but Punk mocked and ridiculed Jody because of her arrest and subsequent jail time. Jody was disgusted that he was able to get away with what he was saying about her, Matt had quit the WWE and they'd both gone to TNA's Impact under new gimmicks, Broken Matt and Sister Natalie, for the next few months. Harry also was with them at Impact until Vince offered Matt and Jody a chance to return to the WWE, he offered them a surprise re-debut at Wrestlemania33 in Orlando, Florida. Jody and Matt jumped at the chance to return to where the siblings had first debuted as a tag-team, Harry was about to begin his second year at Hogwarts when the Hardy's returned to WWE at Wrestlemania33 making a Triple-Threat into a Fatal-Four-Way.

That win snared them the RAW Tag-Team championship belts and they had to defend them the next night on Monday Night RAW against Carl Anderson and Luke Gallows, luckily it only took a few _Twist of Fate_ 's and one _Swanton Bomb_ from the two of them (Jody with her signature, Wrestlemania she'd done it off a ladder, RAW she did it off the ring's turnbuckle) to keep their titles. But Matt was still fuming with Harry returning to Hogwarts after what Jody and Mark had told him when they learned of what he'd done during his first year "the Philosopher's Stone last year, I hope to god he doesn't do anything stupid this year" Jody sighed as she lay on Mark. Mark agreed, he'd been in a match at Wrestlemania and lost against Roman Reigns, a close friend of Jody's, a few months after Jody had been released from Jail she and Mark had married live on RAW with the entire locker room there with them. The locker room entitled all of the RAW, Smackdown and ECW superstars and Divas, including Triple H giving Jody away to Mark.

* * *

During all this, Dumbledore was furious on how Harry James Potter had became this insanely risk-taking boy. He was _supposed_ to be a martyr and in Gryffindor house, not a risk-loving and brutal thug of a boy that was in Ravenclaw. He glanced at the register for the school again and glared at the last name he realised was the entire cause of all the problems...Hardy. Those insolent siblings that caused nothing but trouble for the staff of Hogwarts when they attended, Jordan had been the worst of them both, a bigger prankster than James, Sirius, Remus and Peter _combined_! What had that bitch and her older brother done to his weapon? How _dare_ they take Harry from England...that's it!

Dumbledore smirked as he began another plot, this time to frame Matthew and Jordan Hardy of kidnapping and false guardianship of a minor, all he needed was Amelia Bones to listen. She'd do anything to protect a child, after all she was a guardian herself. Her niece Susan and a close friend of Harry's as well, that should be Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Amelia was shocked with what he told her and asked the American Aurors to bring Matt and Jody over to England, at the time Matt and Jody were in a match against Ryback and Dolph Ziggler as part of Smackdown Vs Raw, but when they went backstage Harry told them of what happened " _kidnapping_? That's low, even for Dumbledore" Jody sighed, Matt groaned "we'll come, but can we bring the WWE as witnesses? They're practically our family except for blood" he said, the Auror in charge nodded "let's go, Matt." Jody and Matt gathered the entire RAW/Smackdown/ECW locker rooms and left for England with Stephanie, Triple H, Shane and Vince with them as well. Linda remained in America to oversee the company's departure for their European Tour as well "I can't believe this!" John Cena growled, The Miz nodded in agreement "how can these guys get away with accusing Matt and Jody of kidnapping? They're his legal guardians" he said, the werewolf glanced at his human friend/rival "not a clue, Mike. Not a clue" he sighed, retracting his claws and trying to keep himself calm. Half the WWE were part of the magical world and they all knew about the magical world because of that.

"This trial is of a kidnapping case, the accused step forward" Fudge sighed in reluctance, he'd liked Matt and Jody as teenagers "names?" He asked them "Matthew Moore Hardy" "Jordan Natalie Hardy" Amelia couldn't help but slightly stare at Matt. In her mind, he was so _handsome_ "relation, if any, to Mr Potter?" Delores Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet tone "his older cousins" Jody answered "his father was our older cousin" Matt added, Delores glared at the rainbow haired Hardy in disgust at what they wore. Fudge asked for their witnesses to step forward and the _entire_ locker room stepped forwards "all of the World Wrestling Entertainment are witnesses, Minister Fudge."


End file.
